


Magic and Mayhem- Universe C

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls, Star vs the forces of evil - Fandom
Genre: A whole bunch of characters, Aliens, Implied Bipper, Maybe some horror, Multi, That's really it, alternate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if there was another princess that came to Earth?What if there was a alternate universe where everything is not the same?What if there was a teenager who just wanted to get past summer?What if there was something big that could change everything we know?What if it's time to get this goddamn story on the road already and quit wasting time.





	Magic and Mayhem- Universe C

**Author's Note:**

> From now on, I'll be working on this story. Or maybe not. Hope that's fine with you.

                                                                                                  

A young woman stands in her room.

It just so happened that today, on your sixteen birthday, is the day where you would finally become a real princess since today is your coronation day. This was the moment you have been waiting for for so long, and now that it finally arrived, you were both excited and nervous at once.

Your name is Kira Kaligo, and right now the only thing you need to do to start your day is to open the door. Just that simple action would finally get you closer to her dreams. Just open the door and-

Oh! It seems you wants to show us around your room! It wasn't really that much different from any other bedrooms: A large dark blue bed that was pressed against the fuschia wall. A dresser that was covered with figurines of your heroes and posters of your favorite games and singers. You know, the works. What any normal teenager would have, if you were normal that is. But we've already established the fact that you are, in fact, a princess, who is not normal and have to go through life knowing that you are higher than everyone else because someday, in the nearby future, you would become a Queen.

And with great power comes great bullshit.

Alright, we've dawdled long enough, let's get this show on the road. What? What is it? Oh, stop making that face already. You don't want to keep everyone waiting, especially your mother. You know what she's like when she's mad, and do you REALLY want her mad on your birthday? No, I didn't think so. So open the goddamn door already and let get this story moving already.

You opened the door and saw that everyone was busy inside the castle, moving like it was suddenly the end of the world or something. And considering today, it might as well be. There have been many stories about assassination attempts at your family, going back for maybe hundreds of sweeps or more. Why, you do not know. But you have a sneaky suspicion (And not at all a full ass theory that continues to grow by the minute) that it might have to deal with the Great Destruction that happened after your great-great-grandma, Queen Amber, was declared ruler of your home. 

"Oh, there you are princess! Come now, we must get you ready for your big day! You must be so excited," one of the servants gushed, motioning you to follow her to get ready for the big day. You put on a large smile and nodded, but inwardly you sighed. This is going to be a long day.

Turns out that the day went by faster than you thought, and you couldn't help but have a single thought as you stood in front of the whole kingdom of Lumino: WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!

You're not ready. Good God you're not ready at all. Thinking about it was one thing, but here it was becoming reality, and fast. Maybe you could pretend that you've suddenly gotten ill and they'll put it off for some other time.

Hopefully never.

Someone tapped your shoulder, causing you to jump in mild surprise before you saw that is was your mom, and you were mid-way through your panic attack when she gave you a simple smile. That one gesture was enough to cool down your nerves. Everything is going to be okay. And, if you're lucky, you might be able to sneak in some cake from the pantry. It'll take some time to get considering who the cook is, but you have a feeling that things are going to go your way after this.

You're positive about this.

`````

A young man stands in his room.

It just so happened that today, the 12th of April, is the day when he finally get to see his dad and mom. Recap: Both his parents work in the airline- no, not the air force, his uncle does that- and because of that he never really see them that much. But author, I hear yourself asking, don't they work in the same town? And the answer is no, they don't; they actually work in the next town over which is pretty far away from his house, so that's why they can't come visit as often. It's also the reason why he gets to live with his awesome older brother, who is the bomb-diggity. 

This boy name is Alex Harley, and he is currently spending the entire night doing jack shit right now. He's your everyday Jo- with dark curly  redish-brown hair that is wet because he just came out of the shower with green highlights near the end and blue-green eyes  and a face full of freckles. Got the personality of a dandere (Don't ask him what that mean) and love to eat all things that contains peanut-butter. Alex also have a pet bunny by the name of Lil Casey that is for ironic purposes too, just so you know.

What was most noticeable about him was the fact that he can get scared quite easily. Okay, a _lot_. Everyone knows that and like to use it against him so many times that he'd lost track. And tonight, where everything will officially go to shit, is the night where he decided to watch _Heathers._ What? Did you think he was going to watch a scary movie or something? He's not a bloody idiot, you know. If Alex was to hear of this he would absolutely  flip his shit at the notion. But lucky for you, he isn't able to hear you, so you're safe.

_For now._

What happened next was a little like those sci-fi movies he sometimes watch with his brother. A flash of light came barrelling down to the earth and landed in his backyard, causing everything to rumble and jumped like it was an earthquake. Letting out a scream and falling off the couch, he did what any sensible eighteen year old gi- _boy_ would do. He took out his phone and called the first person that was on the top of his contacts.

"Jamey, something happened!"

Jamey Harley is his brother who is seven years older than him. While their parents are away for work, he would usually take care of Alex until they return. Tonight is an exception, since he had to transport some materials to the neighboring town for his job. Looking back, it probably wasn't a good idea.

"What happened? Did someone tried to break in?" The red head shook his head unconsciously and rushed over to the window. "No, something crashed down in the backyard and I don't know what's going on!"

He heard a sigh of relief from the other end of the line, but when Jamey spoke again there was still some tension in his voice. "Alright, no need to panic little bro. It's probably those kids from across the lane with those firecrackers again. Get some rest, remember that tomorrow's the big day. Love ya." The call ended, yet Alex still felt like something was going to happened. Giving in to the temptation (Bad fucking idea), he walked to the kitchen and flipped on the back light before stepping outside. 

For a moment, everything was shrouded in darkness until the light bulb flickered on to life. Seriously need to remain Jamey about that old thing. It's starting to become a-

Oh

My

 _God_.

What you saw will probably go down in the history books. What was supposed to be a backyard was now a massive crater, smoke pooling from it and flying to the night air. Small flames circled around the edges and threatened to burn his yard if it wasn't totally destroyed. Movement caught his attention, and what he saw next made his heart stop.

Something was coming from the crater.

Your name is Alex Harley, and you are so totally screwed.


End file.
